Worthless Doll
by blingblingbabe
Summary: She was his and his alone to break. This Ikhny Doll. This worthless doll.


I haven't really written in a while, mostly for many, many reasons. For this I am sorry, but I just suddenly really wanted to write this small fiction piece.   
  
Now, to begin with I am very annoyed to say that because of evil computer problems my old writing program was deleted... so now I have to try and write on this, er, less advanced one which has no spell check. For me this is a big problem as I am not at all anal about grammar and I totally rely on SC. I don't have a beta reader and I really need one... however for this fic I will try my very, very hardest to pay extra close attention to grammar and spelling. So I really do apologize beforehand if the grammar is a bit unbearable.  
  
Second, this is going to be Ikhny and Hiead... sort of. Kind of... yea... not really... If you consider a sort of odd, dark, sadistic treatment a turn on, then this is your couple. I will try to keep Hiead in character, the damned little bastard he is.   
  
OKAY!  
  
On with the show.  
  
Worthless Doll  
  
Ikhny knew she was in trouble. Then again, she was always in the aformentioned position.   
  
She walked swiftly down the halls of GOA, racing toward her dormitory, praying he wouldn't find her. It was a worthless, hopeless prayer; he would find her.  
  
He always did.  
  
********************  
  
Hiead reclined slightly against the sleek wall of a nameless GOA hallway. His eyes on the ground he listened closely. She was always very easy to find, she moved about so loudly.   
  
Nothing but the dull silence met his ears.  
  
Then he heard it, the sound of footsteps struggling to be quiet yet failing miserably. The sound of the heavy, close-to-tears breathing he despised so much. The weak little wretch. How dare she cry.   
  
He would give her reason to cry.  
  
The grating sounds moved slightly closer and Hiead slowly moved into a darker corner of the hallway, letting himself melt into the shadows.   
  
It was time to play.  
  
Play with his little doll.  
  
Hiead knew the world was full of nothing but meaningless dolls scurrying around in their pointless lives. They were nothing important. If they broke it was of no care to him. They deserved to break if they were weak.   
  
This doll was very easy to break.   
  
Hiead watched closely as Ikhny turned the corner and began to walk an odd half run. He could tell she wanted so badly to run to where ever she was going, most likely her dormitory, but for some reason was restraining herself.   
  
Hiead began to quickly ponder what he would do to Ikhny when he caught her. What sort of mind game could he play with her? Actually physically abusing her was boring. Though it would hurt her, it lacked the thrill of watching her be permanently pyschologically damaged. She was weak already, damaging her was easy. Almost too easy. Almost. However he knew he would shove her against the wall, pin her there, watch her be afraid of him. It gave him a relaxed sort of pleasure, to know how easily he could break this meaningless doll.  
  
She strode by and he began to strike.  
  
*****************  
  
'I will make it.' Ikhny repeated to herself the entire way to her dormitory.   
  
At last she turned down the final hallway, her doorway just a few feet away. She almost broke into a run but held back at the last minute, restraining herself. She would remain calm.   
  
Ikhny let out a short breath of air when a blur rushed out of a dark corner and slammed her against the wall. Her elbow cracked painfully as it made contact and her head was spinning from having the breath knocked out of her.   
  
She peered up at who had shoved her though she did not even need to see his face to know. It was him. It was always, always him.   
  
Why did he hate her so?   
  
Ikhny began to cry.  
  
"Shut up." Hieads cold voice sliced the air.  
  
Ikhny reduced herself to biting her lip, willing the tears back.  
  
"You disgust me."   
  
"Worthless."  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
Always the same thing.  
  
Ikhny accepted each blow.  
  
Ever since the begining she had. Her mind was slowly becoming a distorted ripple. She was begining to believe she was what Hiead saw her as.  
  
A worthless, useless, weak, pathetic being.   
  
Hiead stared down at Ikhny. She was cracking much sooner than he expected. Was she truely that easily shattered?   
  
He leaned in, his lips near her ears.  
  
"Don't break yet...I'm not done playing..."  
  
His face was so close to hers. Ikhny saw a haunting, dead beauty in Hiead. Like a beautiful, pale cadaver. His eyes were deep and glinted in insase pleasure.   
  
It was like a game to him.  
  
He grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head. He grinned at her slightly, his face alight with the thrill of the chase.   
  
"Are you going to break?"  
  
Ikhny didn't answer and Hiead felt his patience grow thin.  
  
"You can't break until I break you... you are mine to break. That is all you are here for. To be mine to break. Now are you going to break?"  
  
Ikhny swallowed, her elbow ached badly and she felt dizzy beyond belief.  
  
"N-no."  
  
Hiead smirked. Of course she wouldn't. She couldn't do anything unless he let her. She was the puppet, he, the one behind the strings. It would be satisfying to watch her break when the time came, but that time was not now.  
  
He released Ikhny and backed up slowly. Then without another word he slowly walked down the hall, disappearing in the distance. Ikhny felt tears well up in her eyes as she cradled her elbow.  
  
"Ikhny!"  
  
Ikhny turned sharply just in time to see Kizna running down the hall toward her, a smile on her cheerful face as always.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" Kizna chirped, then catching sight of Ikhny's tear streaked face added, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kizna put a comforting hand on Ikhny's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing." Ikhny said, forcing herself to smile and release her throbbing elbow. "Let's go to the dormitory."  
  
Puzzled, Kizna agreed.  
  
Ikhny glanced for a moment at the shadowy corner in which Hiead had been hiding. She felt a piece of her sanity break away and tumble into the abyss.  
  
********************  
  
Hiead lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling.   
  
He was planning when he would break her, it would be soon.  
  
But it could wait.  
  
After all the whole world was nothing but dolls for him to break.  
  
He would plan it sometime tomorrow, act it out, then choose another doll.  
  
But for now he had this one.   
  
  
  
She was his and his alone to break.   
  
  
  
This Ikhny doll.   
  
  
  
This worthless doll.   
  
And Hiead drifted off to sleep, letting his sweet thoughts lull him.  
  
End.  
  
Woo. Hard piece. Damn Hiead and his no emotions... he and Ikhny look so cute together, yet are so unbelieveably, impossibly hard to write. Ahhh the woes of fanfiction.   
  
Reviews are much appreciated.   
  
-Mandy 


End file.
